Portable lighting devices including flashlights, lanterns and the like have been around for many years and continue to evolve with recent improvements including LED and Lithium Ion technologies, etc. Considering the many improvements in portable lighting devices over the years, there are still many areas where these devices can be improved. The inventor herein contemplates a portable lighting device that can provide two or more times the battery life, two or more times the illumination power, and, enhanced versatility over conventional, prior art portable lighting devices.